Don't Mean I Won't Get Hurt
by Zuvios Gemini
Summary: hints of Riddick/Vaako slash. Riddick returns from a planet's surface with some injuries, and Vaako is the only one around to patch him up. Rated for language and mild innuendo.


A/N: If you can't tell, I'm currently tackling my HUGE stack of planned-fics. So for those of you waiting for me to update a story, I'm sorry but you're gonna have to KEEP waiting because this list is getting frightening. o_o

I've got 9 stories stacked up right now, so I'm trying to get them outta the way.

BEAR WITH ME PLEASE. D:

**I don't own anything. HOT DAMN if I owned Vin Diesel and Karl Urban… MMMM /bites lip**

**WARNING: Contains hints of Riddick/Vaako; slash; language**

_Parts in italics are Riddick's thoughts_

o-o-o-o-o

_How long's it been? 4 years? 5 years? More than that? I've lost count. That's easy to do out here._

_You lose track of stuff in the darkness. You get so caught up in your own little world that you lose track of everything else. You lose track of time. You lose track of whom you trust and who you don't trust._

_Eventually, you lose track of yourself…_

_Gotta be careful with shit like that. Could get you killed._

_For most people, that rule of "keep your head outta the clouds" only applies when you're fighting, but for me, it's an all-day and night thing. I mean, being Lord Marshal of the Necromongers ain't my usual cup of tea, but sometimes you just gotta make do with what you've got._

_I guess I'm making do pretty well. I've got a whole damn army at my disposal, I'm seeing places that I never would of seen, and so far, no one's tried to assassinate me yet. All in all, I'm in pretty good shape._

_Don't mean I won't get hurt along the way though…_

o-o-o-o-o

"Commander Vaako, the Lord Marshal has returned from the surface. He requests your presence in his room, sir."

The Commander put down the scroll he was reading and nodded in acknowledgement. The page bowed and left the room. Hiding his confusion, Vaako placed the scroll back in its proper spot on the shelf and exited the Archives. He strode down the halls, his heavy boots echoing off the metal walls.

The world in which he resided had changed drastically since Riddick had become Lord Marshal. The rules were much more… lax. Most of the Necromongers were adjusting well, maybe even welcoming it, but Vaako was having a hard time.

His entire way of life had been turned on its axis. The way Riddick did things was so different… Whereas Vaako used to follow the previous Lord Marshal around like a shadow, Riddick was hardly ever seen unless they were about to land on a planet. He hid away in his room or in the Archives, knowing that no one would bother him there.

Few people visited the Archives anymore, save for Vaako and Riddick himself. Vaako frowned. Riddick almost seemed to be hiding not from the people but from him_. _The breeder had allowed Vaako to keep the rank of First Among Commanders, but as far as assigning him duties to go with the title went, Riddick had all but ignored it and him.

The frown stayed on Vaako's face until he reached the Lord Marshal's suite. He knocked on the door before entering, momentarily blinded by the darkness. Riddick liked to keep to dark places. Vaako could only assume that it had something to do with his bioluminescent eyes. The fact that the Lord Marshal wore goggles when he was out and about further validated Vaako's theory.

Speaking of which…

Vaako froze in the doorway when he saw a pair of silver eyes cutting through the darkness. As his own eyes adjusted, he saw that Riddick was sitting on the luxurious bed watching him. Much to his relief, Riddick reached over and turned on the bedside light, angling it so that it wouldn't get in his eyes, and then set his gaze back on Vaako.

"You sent for me?" Vaako said, resisting the urge to fidget under the intense stare. It was then that he finally took in the state of the man in front of him.

Riddick's armor was scratched and broken in several places, revealing the gashes and cuts beneath the surface. There was also a gash on the side of his head that looked like it was still bleeding and a cut on his lip as well.

"You gonna stand there all night staring at me or are you gonna help me outta this shit."

That was the closest thing to an order that Vaako had heard, so he strode forward and began to take the armor off piece by piece. He lifted the shoulder plates of the armor over Riddick's head, being careful not to scrape the gash. Riddick stayed facing forward. When Vaako started to lift the chest armor, Riddick grunted and shook his head.

"You're gonna have to take that off in two pieces."

Vaako hesitated but did as Riddick said, pulling the front piece off and then the back piece.

"My shoulder got fucked up and I don't think I can lift it." Riddick said, more for the sake of talking then actually explaining himself to his First Among Commanders.

Vaako knelt down and took off Riddick's boots as well. He felt slightly degraded, being on his knees in front of his Lord Marshal, but he wasn't one to argue. He set the boots down and stood, taking in Riddick's exposed and battered form.

"I'll let the doctor know—"

"I didn't send for the doctor." Riddick cut him off, pinning him where he stood with his silver eyes.

"I sent for you." His bass voice made Vaako swallow hard. There was a threat hidden in that statement and Vaako wasn't going to find out what it was. He took a deep breath before speaking again.

"With all due respect, Lord Marshal, I am a Necromonger Commander, not a doctor."

Riddick continued to stare at him, the pitch of his voice remaining unchanged.

"You're just patching me up, not performing surgery. It ain't hard to figure out."

Vaako hesitated again before heaving a sigh and removing his own armor, placing it on the floor, leaving him in his standard-issue black tank top and pants. He left the bedroom and rooted around in the bathroom before returning with bandages, a wash rag and a tub of water. Riddick moved to the edge of the bed so Vaako could kneel behind him, giving him better access to his wounds.

Silence ensued as Vaako carefully cleaned and bandaged Riddick's injuries. He carefully swept the wet cloth over the bloodied areas, and then pressed the bandages on, smoothing them over gently. He noted with satisfaction that he must have been doing something right because Riddick's eyes were beginning to close. When all the gashes and cuts were patched up, Vaako cleaned up his mess of medical supplies and put them back in the bathroom.

Reentering the room, Vaako remembered Riddick's shoulder. Riddick had his arm resting in his lap and he was holding his shoulder.

"You want me to fix that too?" Vaako said, tensing when Riddick looked at him again. The Necromonger took that as a yes. Without thinking he pulled his shirt off and tore it apart, making a make-shift sling. Gently, he lifted his Lord Marshal's arm and tied the sling in place.

"How does that feel?" He looked away from Riddick's shoulder to see the man's silver eyes inches from his face. He pulled back and swallowed hard as Riddick's eyes traveled down the length of his torso.

"That's just perfect." Riddick's voice was almost a purr and to Vaako's horror, he felt his cheeks heating up.

"I-is there anything else you need, Lord Marshal?" Vaako managed to say. A slow smirk spread across Riddick's face before he chuckled.

"I'll be sure to let you know."

Taking that as a dismissal, Vaako picked up his armor, bid the man good evening and calmly fled the room, ignoring any glances sent his way. He supposed he should have put his armor back on, because leaving the Lord Marshal's suite half-naked was sure to cause rumors.

Vaako sighed. Like he didn't already have enough to worry about…

o-o-o-o-o

_I'm not a very patient person; never have been._

_I get what I want, when I want it._

_And I can tell you one thing._

_That man is gonna be mine._

_I'll make sure of it._

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: **OH YEA, I WENT THERE. I MADE A KARL URBAN JOKE. DIDJA CATCH IT?**

In other news, that turned out rather nicely. :3

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
